


串线番外1：康纳的任务清单/DLC1：Connor's un-accomplished mission list

by Bluewood



Series: 《意外串线》/Flowchart accident [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: 仿生人抗议事件之后，以自由仿生人身份加入DPD警察局的康纳和安德森副队长陷入了永无止境的加班中；而康纳有一份自己无法完成的任务清单。注意：本篇作为《意外串线》/Flowchart accident 的番外之一，没读过也并不影响，只要你知道此篇背景为和平抗议成功就可以了。





	串线番外1：康纳的任务清单/DLC1：Connor's un-accomplished mission list

 

CP:汉康（有900盖提及），有60出没  
分级：NC-17  
警告：灌酒、机械露出  
Summary：仿生人抗议事件之后，以自由仿生人身份加入DPD警察局的康纳和安德森副队长陷入了永无止境的加班中；而康纳有一份自己无法完成的任务清单。

 注意：本篇作为[《意外串线》/Flowchart accident ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824847/chapters/36842637)的番外之一，没读过也并不影响，只要你知道此篇背景为和平抗议成功就可以了。  


 

串线番外1：康纳的任务清单  
_DLC1：Connor's un-accomplished mission list_

 

他和康纳从凶险的死亡线上爬回来之后，他感到自己即将累死在警察局里——马库斯领导的仿生人和平抗议活动最先对他的工作产生了影响，是啊，警察——还是警察。

军队撤离了底特律，维持秩序的工作就全都落到了底特律警察的身上。福勒将警徽扔回给汉克，并将康纳以警探的身份留在DPD之后，他的另一段悲惨人生开始了：康纳成为了他的属下兼工作搭档，康纳甚至有了自己的警徽和编号。康纳的自我介绍再也不是‘那位模控生命派来的仿生人’，而改成了‘安德森副队长的同事，DPD的警探’，他的办公座位就在汉克对面——这一切只能让汉克愈发高兴并苦恼着。

几乎所有人都这么认为——好像当你有个塑料做的对象之后，对方就可以为你包揽一切：

为你打理家中环境不会抱怨劳累，和你谈情说爱表达浪漫永远不落俗套，上床做爱不用担心没激情没创意，好吧好吧，总而言之，‘烹饪美味三餐之外还能满足任何性幻想’——得了吧，那是广告上才有的东西！

汉克安德森对此深有体会。

警察局繁重的工作已经让他们说不清几天没回家，相扑不得不暂时留宿邻居那里，汉克送洗的衣服地址改成了直接快递到警局，他似乎就快住在警察局了。而康纳，天呐，他最心疼的是康纳，用肉眼就能看出康纳在满荷运转，和汉克出警工作时不用说，据说在晚上还要兼任耶利哥的顾问，以远程或现场的形式支援马库斯他们的谈判进程。他的仿生人小男友经常在办公室或车上坐着就‘睡’了过去，更不用说在两周之内消耗整整三大瓶釱液了。

感谢底特律警察局，感谢自由的人生，让一对暗恋的地下情侣成功过上了两个单身汉的室友生活。

在百忙之中，汉克还是带着康纳抽空去拜访了前模控生命总裁伊利亚卡姆斯基。

对于卡这次拜访，完美地给汉克留下了终身阴影。他真的很喜欢克洛伊，人生中的第一个幻想对象就是这位美丽的仿生人女孩（虽然那时候他根本没注意到对方不是人类）。

当他和康纳为了仿生人事件前来时，汉克本以为屋里是简介上介绍的那些和卡姆斯基一起生活的美丽仿生人克洛伊们，结果还没见到卡姆斯基本人，汉克就看到了——一泳池已经不再生产穿着各异的RK800。

“卡姆斯基收购了所有需要报废的RK800，我想60只是不喜欢和一大堆机器康纳外壳住在一起。”康纳瞪着满屋子自己的脸解释道，不过，受到严重精神污染的汉克早就跑了出去。

汉克安德森终于明白了60为什么会变得和康纳完全不一样——卡姆斯基就是个混账，各种意义上的。

耶利哥四天王在年轻群体中火了，到处都是模仿他们穿衣服的样子，网上随便搜搜就能看到年轻人在额角上贴的荧光圆圈贴纸和最新流行的穿着。

托耶利哥的福，汉克手上的案子更复杂了。

在这之前，汉克负责异常仿生人的各种案件。如今，随着RK900的警用机器加入，安德森手中的这类案件终于可以安全的分派给其他同事。而汉克现在手中的案件依旧是仿生人相关的案件，只是变得更加诡异——用汉克的话来说，他们开始处理‘异常’的人类了。

比如，在仿生人自由之后出现了大量对生命表达好感或好奇的自由仿生人，诸如鲁伯特那种，他们只需要一些要求不高的居住地以供他们对生命的好奇。有的养了一百多只猫，有的从事养鱼杀鱼，有的进入研究所和人类科学家一起研究起蜜蜂……这些都是耶利哥需要操心的事情；除了一小部分团体的抗议、不时的暴力和毒品，有些人类试图用各种手段领养一大堆仿生儿童或别的什么出格的破事，直至犯罪——这种，就轮到安德森副队长接手了。

汉克更关心的是像兹拉科那样的变态趁虚而入，说到底还是罪犯和犯罪，和是不是塑料做的半点关系都没有。

这让汉克内心十分沉重，如果仿生人鲁伯特还活着的话，他就能在耶利哥登记成自由仿生人之后去研究鸟类了，他可以将鸟类观察报告发布在流媒体上，一定会大受欢迎。

仿生人们敢表达自己的感受，他们也会觉得伤心难过，劳累烦躁，甚至有些声称自己感受到疼痛。他们一旦自由之后就十分为人所难懂了，即使是汉克对面的康纳也一样。

汉克已经好几周没碰康纳了，随着圣诞节的临近，他们愈发的忙碌，以至于汉克完全无暇顾及街上的节日彩灯。汉克怀疑康纳到底是否认可自己这个脾气暴躁的臭男人作为男友或伴侣，尽管汉克认为没有人比自己更关心康纳的了，但最终选择权还在康纳自己。只是有时候在康纳的热情面前，汉克会忘记一切。冷静下来仔细想想，他们甚至还没正式确认关系！

康纳在专业方面的能力完全毋庸置疑，汉克觉得对方这些日子总是在某些地方莫名其妙，比如在闲暇之余不停地用余光瞟着他——你看，对方站在他身边谈话结束后，又是那种眼神。

“还有别的事情吗？”汉克放下pad，努力克制住自己想握住那只手的冲动。

“没有……副队长，”康纳凑上去停顿了几秒，眼睛转了转，“……有些任务还没清理干净。”

“那就去做，干掉它们。”汉克叹了口气，他们用了好几周才让工作看上去不用通宵。

任务任务，永远是该死的任务，一秒都不能浪费的任务，不择手段也要完成的任务康纳就是这样的人。

“可是副队长，”康纳一本正经的瞪着他，“完成它们的不是我。”

“嗯？”汉克不得不转过头，却听到康纳无辜地继续说：

“那需要你来‘干’，副队长——”

操。

汉克震惊的抬起头，发现康纳向他眨了眨眼——老天爷，他这才明白，康纳是在调戏他。汉克忍不住捏了对方屁股一把，对方看上去心满意足。两分钟之后，他们出现在厕所隔间里就不那么令人意外了。

算上仿生人自由之夜那次，他们几乎从未做到最后。所以这次汉克将康纳刚推进隔间就性急地将对方按在隔板上咬住了脖子，像一只危险的大型动物那样抓住对方的腰，似乎要将这些天积攒的压力全都发泄到这场情事上去。而康纳一脸欣喜，几乎迅速解锁了状态，汉克留在他脖子上的牙印没有消失。

“臭小子，”汉克危险的将气息喷在同样欲求不满的小男友身上，威胁道，“告诉我你的那些该死的‘任务’有多少？”

“……至少有一打，”康纳双手搂着对方的脖子，热情的将鼻子蹭在对方的脸上，“在一个专门的任务栏里，唔……”康纳还想说什么，就被汉克咬住了嘴唇，仿生皮肤流动着更多纳米液体让康纳的嘴唇肿了起来。

“……所以我还得抽空清理你的这个任务栏哈？”汉克滑下去一边继续咬对方的脖子，一边问道。汉克粗暴的拉出对方衬衫的下摆，用手指体会这些天幻想中的柔软，那种感觉比想象中的好一万倍。

“……否则……它们就会积压得越来越长，”康纳气息不稳地任由对方摆弄自己，小声喘息着感受到汉克同自己身上的皮带搏斗，“我不喜欢留着任务，副队长……而我一向会完成它们。”

“……你真他妈是个天才，警探先生，”汉克觉得自己现在看上去一定见鬼的无耻，并且毫无自制力的硬了，将手伸进去抓住了对方的屁股，“现在让我们看看你的任务板上能不能减少一个——”

洗手间外的门突然响了——有人进来了。

汉克却无视动静，重重吻住康纳，无声的啃咬着那两片红润的薄唇，他一只手抓住对方的手腕按在隔板上，另一只手伸进对方的裤裆里在动作了起来。汉克在那片仿生皮肤上揉弄着，等待对方的S组件苏醒，一想到他能唤醒那个漂亮的小东西，汉克就加快了动作——他感受到康纳因刺激抓紧了自己的肩膀。

现在汉克总算是体会到了，康纳就是那种能把性幻想一条一条排在任务清单上的人，要完成这个任务清单可不轻松。厕所play，哈，还是在警察局的厕所里——真他妈刺激。

汉克安德森原以为这些疯狂的幻想对自己来说只剩看看片子的程度，但康纳可能真的会要了他的命。

——而接下来门外响起的声音确实会要了他的老命。

“这到底是怎么回事，900？”

这个声音不是别人，和康纳一模一样——康纳现在在汉克手里，那么门外那个不用想也知道是谁——同为RK800型号的康纳60。

“我问你，”60继续质问道，“是谁给你的驱动包？别骗我，900，里德还没聪明到知道给你装崔西驱动的地步。”

“可是里德警官会在床上开枪，这会增加他的赔偿支出，”RK900茫然地答道，“康纳警探建议我要多收集资料……”

60听上去怒不可喝，“又是康纳，他就不能不管吗？！这些程序包需要我来批复——你还不知道吗？——那家伙给了你一个屌的使用方法，却鼓励你用脑子谈恋爱？！！”

隔间里的汉克停下了动作，皱起了眉头，他看着康纳僵硬的别过头去。

60的喊声还在继续，“盖文里德可不吃那套，你知道的，900！他就是个欠操的婊子！你的S组件已经分化了不是吗，干嘛不给他点厉害尝尝？”

“可是——”

“里德敢在床上对你开枪，就因为你不能满足他的性需求，”60强词夺理道，既然康纳要给他增加工作量，那么谁都别想好过，“你看，你的里德警探会在一分钟之后进来，”60顿了顿，“既然你可以，为什么不直接试试？！”

汉克知道出于之前的任务，康纳、60和里德的RK900三个仿生人之间有着微妙的关系，今天他总算见识到了。汉克一直觉得这件事轮不到他去插手——至少在60躲进厕所隔间之前，汉克都是这么认为的。

60说着转身冲进了厕所隔间，一头撞上了僵在里面的汉克和康纳——是的，性急的二人根本没注意到电子锁是坏的。但这为时已晚，里德骂骂咧咧的走进了厕所。

里德一开始还在不高兴的骂RK900是‘不拉屎的跟班’，紧接着几声挣扎中的疑问加惨叫，盖文就被他的警用机器操实打实的操了。

康纳和60更像是RK900的仿生人版天使与魔鬼，左右着RK900的决定，这总归不是什么好事。听着里德哭叫的声音，汉克认为这场闹剧应该停止了，虽然他的手还毫无说服力的捅在康纳的裤裆里。就在汉克想要有任何动作的时候，60手疾眼快的从后面捂住了汉克的嘴，而汉克试图格挡的手被康纳抓住了。

两台警用安卓以毁尸灭迹的架势牢牢抓住人类警探，他们三个就静静地听盖文里德在洗手间闷声尖叫。

可怜的里德哭的太惨了，他从一开始的惊恐怒骂到后来的嘶声哭泣，声音渐渐弱了下去。虽然某种程度上来说，这算盖文自作自受，但汉克真的开始担心了，他怕警用机器玩过了头——在警察局的洗手间里发现一具被操坏的警探尸体可不是什么好事。

汉克挣扎了起来。两台RK800此时扒在他的身上像两只猫，或是别的什么东西，危险的伸着爪子盯着他。

汉克安德森可不怕这些威胁，对付RK系列的经验他比任何人都丰富，他只希望这三个塑料臭小子别折腾过火。汉克抓住康纳的脖子按到胸前，同时伸腿蹬住隔板向后撞向60，腾出空隙之后一脚踹开了隔间的门，三人‘砰’的从隔间里被甩了出来。

“里德？……操……”

汉克从地上爬起晃了晃被撞晕的脑袋，试图确定外面的情况，结果他就看到盖文正裸着下半身迷醉地挺着腰，双腿缠在RK900的腰间胡乱地颠弄，屁股外露出半截仿生人尺寸可观的阴茎。

“操你的安德森，”盖文里德口齿不清地骂道，“你这个玩3P的变态！”

被盖文误会一直都不会令汉克太在意，但汉克越过里德惊恐的看着卫生间的门口：

老同事本柯林斯正呆立在门口，看了看被骂3P的安德森，又看了看在洗手池墙根被扒掉裤子的里德，迅速关上了门。

啊，生活真他妈美好。

汉克再也不要想起这件事了。

今天是个特别的日子，撇去在警察局厕所的意外，对汉克来说今天本来就要欢呼了，没有疑难调查、没有严重犯罪、没有突发案件，所有案情处理都可以等，大街上仍然堆砌着圣诞彩灯——他们终于可以按时下班了。

“今天本来是个需要庆祝的日子。”汉克开着车，叹了口气。

“所以你要去酒吧了吗，副队长？”坐在副驾座的康纳看着他，“你不该喝那么多。”

康纳又用那种眼神瞟他的时候，汉克就打定主意了。

“不，不是酒吧，你以为我还有心情去吗？”汉克打开车门，干脆地冷脸回应道，“在你们把警察局搞翻天之后，我他妈还得整晚担心里德别死在他的床上！”

直到康纳被自己的上司兼男友的人类警察推倒在家中的沙发上，似乎才理解了对方的情绪。

“你生气了，汉克。”康纳被按进沙发里，躲避汉克试图撕掉衣服的手。

“没错，聪明混蛋，你知道我还在想什么吗——”汉克用大腿将对方固定住垫子里，低声吼道。他有那么多复杂的情绪混淆其中，被60和900打断的懊恼，被里德嘲笑的愤懑，但他知道这些都来自他对康纳的欲求不满。

“汉克……不，”康纳想从混乱中支起自己，他像一只做错事的猫，“我……”

汉克脸上装出的凶狠表情，在他的小男友可怜巴巴的眼神中很快挂不住了，他拍拍对方的肩膀，叹了口气，“算了，康纳……没事了。”

“汉克？”警用仿生人衣衫不整的起身，看着人类警探坐在沙发上从茶几下捞出一瓶威士忌。

“我只是……脑子发热，”汉克小声的嘟囔着，打开酒瓶，他看了看康纳，又把酒瓶放到桌上，坐起来，“福勒说的没错，我他妈就是个管不住屌的混蛋。”

“汉克？”康纳抓住对方的粗糙的手掌，不解地看着他。

“你们才刚刚自由，康纳，刚开始你的人生，”汉克看着墙壁，电视没有打开，一切都静悄悄的，“人生有那么多可能性，康纳，你就没有认真想过吗，我们……我们讨论过一点这个……我记得你更想当考古学家，你想到世界各地去，你——”汉克捏弄着对方瘦长的手指，“你不用……我是说……我——之前你在我的身边大概是因为任务之类的破事——可你现在自由了……”

康纳吻住了他。

那条昂贵的舌头仿佛责备似的将他的话揶了回去，用人类方式的亲吻作为回答，直到汉克达到了极限将两人强行分开。

“康纳，够了！我可能控制不了自己——”汉克双手抓住对方的衣领顺势按倒对方，他瞪着对方的眼睛，那双焦糖色的人造光学设备不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

“那就别控制，汉克，我能确信我还自由的唯一标准不是系统自检和耶利哥，而是我还能想念你，”康纳看着他，然后有些泄气地将脸扭到一边，“……我以为你从不做到最后是因为……我是塑料做的——”

“塑料？！老天啊！该死的，你为什么会这么想？”

“我……”一向在任务中信心十足的警用仿生人此时看起来低落的像条饿肚子的小狗。

“你不知道我忍了多久，康纳！”汉克抱着黏在身上的仿生人，只觉得气血上涌，随后他粗暴的扯开了对方的衬衣。

“汉克？”警用仿生人抬起了头，额角上的蓝圈闪了闪。

该死的仿生人。汉克心中早已冷却多年的火焰被对方煽风点火的再也无法熄灭，并非性爱所致的欢愉，而是那些无法说出口的东西：

爱。

在一起。

组成一个家庭。

分享灵魂和肉体。

康纳。

他舔过对方的眼角——汉克笑了笑，虽然只有冷凝水，但他尝到了别的东西。

恋爱就是如此，互相试探，有酸有甜，他们仍然忐忑不安，但只要在一起一切似乎就会变得更好。空气变得暧昧起来，仿生人是有感觉的，虽然他们的灵魂由一条一条代码组成，但这不妨碍他们的感受——去感受人类温热的手掌抚过背部衬衫卷起的褶皱，去感受对方的气息扑在皮肤上的震颤。

“别以为你是塑料做的我就会放过你，康纳，你在玩火，”汉克压低了声音，用嘴唇反复刮过对方涨得通红的耳根，“你总有一天会明白，这和你是什么组成的一点关系都他妈没有。”

“……所以，汉克，”康纳被汉克的每一个吻搜走自制力，脸上终于出现一丝笑容，“你还会和我一起完成任务清单吗？”

“去你的任务，康纳，”汉克抽掉了康纳裤子，将碍事的内裤扔到沙发后面，他发现康纳露出的脖颈在他的触摸下飞快的红了起来，流动的人造皮肤显现出一个熟悉的痕迹。当汉克看清那是在厕所隔间留下的牙印时，哭笑不得的拍了对方一巴掌，“操，臭小子，你他妈做爱还能存档？！！”

***

汉克安德森，今年53岁，是一个脾气暴躁、放弃生活的警察。他有过几段不成功的恋情，有过前任，最终都以拒绝、失败甚至仇恨告终。

他原本认为感情就是这样，非此即彼的分明，伤口会裂开疼痛，然而有个装在塑料壳子里的灵魂找上他，救了他——甚至试图……治愈他。

汉克这才明白，属于自己的爱情到底是什么，才理解为何年轻人会做出如此疯狂的举动，为什么将所有原因都归结于荷尔蒙或是酒，为什么口口声声说那是激情。

客厅不算明亮，空气中充满了粘稠的水声和呜咽声——这已经持续了多久了？

是的是的，汉克安德森决心不再酗酒，但今天他换了一种方式，地上倒着的三瓶威士忌空酒瓶就是最好的证明。

真是活见鬼了，他竟然将这辈子的性幻想全都搞在了一个仿生人身上——又一股威士忌冲进他的口腔时，人类警探这么想着。

倒在沙发上的仿生人发出一声啜泣，额头上闪烁的黄色灯圈暗示着这份快乐。汉克摩挲着对方的大腿根部，得到对方的颤抖的呜咽，圆润富有弹性的屁股不停耸动——汉克的手指插在对方的仿生肛门里搅动着，已经持续了有一会儿，而前面那只宜人的仿生阴茎挺立着看起来甜美宜人。他将康纳的阴茎搞得看上去又红又肿还不停向外冒着水，汉克感叹仿生人真他妈足够方便，甚至你能选择对方身体里流出的到底是什么，做爱还他妈可以存档。

汉克不知道这些究竟是仿生人的标配，还是康纳生来就是如此天赋异凛。

最新型的警用原型机下面的那张小嘴好使得有点过分，它被造的看上去普通却柔软得恰到好处。流动的纳米皮肤层会配合仿生组件模拟出略微肿胀的桃红色褶皱，高分子材料强韧却能很好的应付人类警探略带粗暴的动作。蠕动的小孔有力地吮吸着人类湿漉漉的手指，室内足够安静甚至能听到啧啧水声。

汉克有条不紊的拧弄对方被折磨地饱胀的乳头，另一只手的拇指按揉着仿生会阴的部分以享受另外的手指埋在后孔中湿滑火热的黏腻感。他兴致高涨——他已经给那个被他揉弄成桃红色的小孔里灌了三瓶好酒，再想方设法让对方从前面射出来。

汉克很乐意看着康纳几近窒息的享受人类射精的快感，他不介意就这么看着自己的小安卓沉浸在高潮的快乐中抽泣，一想到对方能在自己手中持续狂喜好几个小时，中年人类警官便又硬了几分——他们得慢慢地，专心致志地好好搞上一回。

汉克拉起对方，开始新一轮的折磨，他坐在沙发上用膝盖撑开对方的双腿，那是只有色情电影里才会有的场面：他的小男友衣着大敞着坐在他的膝盖上，下身一丝不挂的打开双腿，高翘的阴茎模拟出充血的桃红色，和被他揉搓成同样桃红色的胸口相映成趣。

仿生人的身体被人类过度开发，皮肤的雀斑上叠加了过多的牙印和指印，红肿堆叠的仿生皮肤不断反馈愉悦与痛苦的信号，以至变得敏感万分。

“汉克！”

在汉克插进去的一瞬间，对方哭叫着徒劳蹬着脚，龟头的铃口处有液体溅了出来，威士忌味道的的液体登时喷溅而出，顺着柱身滴落，滑向会阴，消失在他们结合的地方。

“尿出来，康纳。”汉克可没有好心到停止动作等待对方的高潮反射过去，他抽动着阴茎，比康纳粗得多的尺寸令那个小孔吞咽困难。

“……我、我不认为我可以，汉克，”康纳委屈地小声呜咽着，警用仿生人觉得自己要炸掉了，那么多新奇的感觉占满了他的处理器，所有的反馈和连结在此时都纠缠到一起，他的系统已经分辨不出究竟疼痛还是舒服，还有高潮了多少次。他的仿生组件被填满，过多的压力令小腹微鼓，柔软的材料隐约描绘出人类的轮廓，兴奋而陌生的实感令康纳自己也睁大了眼睛。

“我是仿生人，汉克……”康纳从喉头深处挤出一丝声音。

“你可以，”人类警官拍了拍对方鼓胀的小腹，得到了康纳一轮新的颤抖，“看看你多敏感，臭小子。”

“是仿生腺体……汉克，仿生腺体只能贮存，没法……没法……”康纳的屁股贪婪的吞吃着人类的阴茎，这是他一生中第二次尽情使用他的S组件，性爱的刺激清理掉了他脑内过多的程序冗余，这令康纳快乐不已，“有个泄压阀……”

“泄压什么？”汉克一边咬着对方的耳垂一边问道，以拷问的气势重重的顶弄了一下——康纳发出了小声的尖叫。

“……泄压阀，”仿生人几乎有点口齿不清，“汉克，我……”

“告诉我，狡猾的混小子，让我看看那个，”中年警察发出了一声愉悦的感叹，他拨弄着对方漂亮的乳头，“也许你们的构造真的有点奥妙，康纳。”

“我、我不知道，”仿生人扭过头用鼻子拱着人类的亲吻，喘息中略带迟疑，“……那里会看到我的构造，汉克……那会……”

“……我知道你是什么做的，康纳……我是知道你是谁，”汉克并没有退缩，甚至连眉头都没皱一下，“让我们来看看你的里面有什么——”

康纳能将自己的命交给对方，却羞于露出机械的内部，因为那让他看起来不像一个人类，康纳不确定人类警官看到这些会高兴还是会失望。他忐忑不安地拉过对方的手腕，将人类的手按在自己的脉搏调节器上，随后下方腹部的人造皮肤渐渐退却，腹部的盖子弹开，露出了里面缠绕的线路。

只有这个时候，康纳是仿生人的事实才显得无可辩驳，通过脉搏调节器泵出的釱血顺着那些管子驱动着康纳的四肢和量子计算系统。康纳迷茫地看着对方的大手轻柔地戳弄着那些软管，从后背感受到对方的啃咬让康纳掠过一阵颤抖的快感。

汉克找了一会儿，但他从未停止胯下的动作，这导致在一个仿生人内部的躯体里寻找一个机械阀门变成了一场漫长而香艳的情色抚慰。

那些黑色起伏的软管时而会让仿生人皱眉扭动，时而像是弄痛对方发出闷哼，汉克用宽阔的肩膀撑着对方的脖子，不时拨弄着对方的头发，另一只手小心翼翼地完全埋进那些蠕动的软管中，直至手指碰到了一个更为柔软的东西——他的仿生小男友瞪大了双眼，像是倒抽了口气。

“找到了。”汉克在那柔软膨胀的仿生腺体后面找到那个和纽扣一样大的机械阀门时，不禁眯起了眼睛——康纳敏感的磨蹭着自己的臀部，穴口收缩的次数增加了。这让人类警探情不自禁地加快了抽插的速度，同时又按了下那对方腹部里被酒撑得鼓起来的小小囊袋。

“汉克！”他的仿生小男友被什么呛住了，几乎弹跳起来，阴茎前端喷出一股液体。

哦，他知道仿生人的秘密了，至少知道为什么康纳不大情愿让他碰那个腺体和泄压阀：那里比别处都敏感的多。

“你会把它们全都尿出来，康纳——”汉克小心地拧动了一下机械阀门，一股清澈的液体从康纳阴茎的孔内流出，同时人类警察揉捏那个仿生腺体，那股液体逐渐变成了小小的水柱。

康纳哭叫了起来，仿生人的头靠在对方的肩膀上弓起身子颤抖着，腺体的小水袋被人为挤压，腺体内部的的液体从仿生阴茎的马眼冲了出去，由于虹吸作用，后孔无比强烈地吮吸着人类，前所未有的快感将二人送至高潮，汉克低吼着射在对方的身体深处，而康纳哭喊着，粉红的柱头喷出一条晶亮的水柱。

汉克搂抱着康纳好一会儿，等待对方的抽搐反射停下，他从康纳身体里抽离，仿生腺体内贮存的威士忌将汉克的精液全数冲刷出来，接着他在对方断断续续地抗议中继续揉捏仿生腺体，直至前后两个孔洞将腺体内部的液体全部排空。

汉克虽然喜欢和康纳做爱，但他也同时很执着于康纳内部的‘贮存液体’，他相信对方同样清楚为什么——康纳的遭遇让他们在做爱时会令汉克小心万分。

“……老天……你还好吗，”汉克亲吻着对方额角不停闪烁地光圈，“康纳？”

对方点了点头，高潮的余韵还流露在眼角之间。

他们互相依偎了很久，静静看着时间从墙上的挂钟里一分一秒流逝。

汉克迟疑的张开嘴，他决定面对自己的感情，不管对方同意与否，他都决定吐露内心最隐秘的感情，他想以恋人的方式留住这个臭小子，也许不会永远在一起，可他爱他——这对康纳来说是个艰难的抉择。

只见康纳看着他，露出微笑：

“……能成为我的朋友吗，汉克——我的意思是……男朋友——”

时间慢了下来。

“呃……哦，”汉克呆了好一会儿，才语无伦次的答道，“臭小子，我们，我们早就是了，我想……我——”

“我理解你的意思，汉克，”康纳笑了出来，凑近对方羞红的脸，“别忘了我能适应人类的不确定性，我知道你在哪种情况下能提高同意的概率——”

“……所以你他妈的还能预测我说什么？！！”

“我以为你在下一轮之后才会同意呢，汉克。”仿生人兴高采烈。

人类警探愣住了，这才明白对方早有计划，“——你这欠操的仿生人！！”汉克发自内心的喊道，他一把扑倒对方，再也不会心慈手软了。

如果说这是汉克感觉到最快乐舒适而又浪荡放纵的庆祝之夜，那么清晨套在厨房里忙碌的康纳犹如这个绮丽的梦还在继续。

汉克在客厅看到了竖起的大型全息圣诞树和窗边彩灯下的相扑，那感觉就像是喝下了一杯温暖的热巧克力。

老天爷，他就知道他忘了点什么。

有什么东西在人类的心口升起，如同底特律冬日初晴的阳光正在消融房檐上倒挂的冰凌。

康纳将热腾腾的煎蛋放在餐桌上正对着他的人类男朋友报以热切的微笑：

“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”

哦，美梦成真，汉克安德森。

（END）

 


End file.
